bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Sagittarius of Renewal
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710176 |no = 7134 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 215 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Tuanregguj V2.0! Now partially alive! Upgraded under the sign of Sagittarius, custom designed to counter the Corruption! Llewxam has a new champion. |summon = On discovering self-awareness, I had to seek and destroy those who have none. |fusion = I will help Llewxam! My flames against Corruption |evolution = | hp_base = 5248 |atk_base = 1944 |def_base = 1952 |rec_base = 1880 | hp_lord = 6823 |atk_lord = 2411 |def_lord = 2421 |rec_lord = 2312 | hp_anima = 7715 |rec_anima = 2074 |atk_breaker = 2649 |def_breaker = 2183 |atk_guardian = 2173 |def_guardian = 2659 | hp_oracle = 5930 |rec_oracle = 2550 | hp_bonus = 1400 |atk_bonus = 620 |def_bonus = 580 |rec_bonus = 640 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |ls = Flaming Balista |lsdescription = Boost in BC produced during Spark (70%) & BB gauge fills when attacked (3-5 BC) & Negates enemies' element based damage & Boost in damage dealt to weak elements (150%) |lseffect = |lstype = Defense/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Flames of Self Awareness |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire and Thunder attack on all enemies & Boost Atk for all elements for 3 turns (90%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |sbb = Vital Furnace |sbbdescription = 25 combo Thunder and Fire attack on all enemies & Adds all elements to Atk for 3 turns & Boost spark damage for all allies (80%) & Boosts elemental Dmg for 3 turns (75%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ubb = Battle Standard of Life |ubbdescription = 20 combo Thunder and Fire attack on all enemies & Reduces all elemental Dmg taken for 3 turn (75%) & Boosts elemental Dmg for 3 turns (300%) & Refills BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns (50BC) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |es = Sagittarian Blessing |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts own BB gauge (1BC) & Boosts own BB gauge when damage is taken (2-4 BC) |ccant = 30 |ccbbt = 15 |ccsbbt = 25 |ccubbt = 20 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Attack Boost 200% *Elemental Attack Boost (Fire) 70% |bb10 = * Attack Boost 300% *Elemental Attack Boost (Fire) 90% |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 440% *Spark Damage Boost 60% *Elemental Weakness Multiplier 75% |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 540% *Spark Damage Boost 80% *Elemental Weakness Multiplier 75% |ubb1 = * Attack Boost 1000% *-75% Elemental Damage Reduction (3 turns) *Elemental Weakness Multiplier 300% *BC fill when Attacked (50 BC) |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Sagittarius |videos = }}